SECRET - entre devoirs et sentiments
by Luciole26
Summary: AU Swanfire – Neal Cassidy avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait au monde : une compagne, deux beaux enfants et un métier. Cependant, un choix fait par le passé remet en question son mode de vie avec sa famille des années après. Il dut prendre une décision douloureuse et encore aujourd'hui, le regret était toujours présent...(Lire la suite du résumé dans le prologue)
1. Prologue

**Titre :** SECRET – entre devoirs et sentiments.

**Résumé :** AU Swanfire – Neal Cassidy avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait au monde : une compagne, deux beaux enfants et un métier. Cependant, un choix fait par le passé remet en question son mode de vie avec sa famille des années après. Il dut prendre une décision douloureuse et encore aujourd'hui, le regret était toujours présent. Après un voyage des plus mouvementés et difficiles, il réalisa le grand vide qu'il avait laissé grandir dans sa vie. Après des semaines d'absence, Neal revient auprès des êtres qui lui sont chers. Mais, pourra t-il réparer ses fautes et par la même occasion, espérer avoir une seconde chance ? Vous le découvrirez en suivant cette fic !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie ma super bêta Lily! J'ai eu cette idée de fic suite à un rêve de SF family et oui! Ça ne m'a pas quitté donc j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire. Cette fic ne dépassera pas 10 chapitres grand max ^^. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! Gros bisous!:)

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

_Phoenix, novembre 2001_

_« -Si j'accepte de travailler pour vous, vous la laisserez repartir ? » demanda un jeune homme brun préoccupé, assis sur une chaise et les mains menottées._

_Face à lui, deux flics le jaugeaient avec sérieux. L'un, rouquin, était assis face à lui et accoudé à la table et l'autre, blond, était debout appuyé contre le mur de la salle d'interrogatoire._

_« -Oui et on peut même faire mieux que ça. Nous lui trouverons un logement… enfin pour vous deux et vous serez assuré. Ce, en toute légalité. Pour servir rendu, affirma le roux en serrant ses mains entre elles._  
><em>-Donc si je comprends bien… en dehors de ce travail, je serais parfaitement libre ? questionna le prisonnier, pensif.<em>  
><em>-Oui sauf si tu commets de nouveaux délits. On préfère que tu gardes ces talents pour ce qu'on te réserve, déclara le sportif blond en croisant ses bras tout en muscles contre sa poitrine.<em>  
><em>-C'est-à-dire ?<em>  
><em>-Secret d'État. Tu seras informé le moment venu. Il nous manque des volontaires. Et tu es parfaitement apte pour ce boulot. Tu as juste besoin d'être un peu formé et discipliné. Heureusement pas besoin de changer ton identité, tu t'en es très bien occupé.<em>  
><em>-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ? nia le voleur, le regard sombre.<em>  
><em>-Tes papiers sont faux. Il suffirait de faire une empreinte digitale pour faire une recherche et trouver ton vrai nom. »<em>

_Le prisonnier détourna le regard, pâle, et ferma les yeux._

_« -Pouvez-vous garder ça confidentiel ? Elle… Elle ne le sait pas, elle n'en sait pas les raisons. Je cherche à ne pas être retrouvé par quelqu'un d'où ce choix, avoua ce dernier avec sincérité._  
><em>-Bien sûr, Neal Cassidy. Nous ferons même en sorte de consolider votre version avec quelques extras. Votre secret sera bien gardé en plus de celui que vous aurez à partir de maintenant. Voilà comment les choses vont se présenter pour vous… », continua le rouquin, compréhensif.<em>

_Et sur ces mots, le flic en question lui expliqua en détail tout ce qu'il devra faire à l'avenir. Un long programme et une longue formation étaient bien évidemment prévus…_

**Aéroport régional d'Astoria, Oregon - 17 ans plus tard…**

Un homme brun, d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un uniforme de pilote descendit d'un avion privé, une mallette à la main. Il quitta le terminal où était posé l'appareil pour se diriger vers la sortie réservée au personnel. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Quelques minutes après, il sortit de la poche de son pantalon ses clés de voiture et alla récupérer son véhicule après ses quelques jours d'absence. L'homme déverrouilla à distance sa petite voiture grise, parcourut d'un pas rapide la distance qui l'en séparait, ouvrit la portière et s'y installa. En prenant place, il posa sa mallette sur le siège passager puis enleva ses lunettes. Il scruta son reflet dans le rétroviseur principal et vit de grandes cernes sous ses yeux fatigués. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis un moment. Était-ce normal pour un pilote ? Celui-ci soupira et en s'étirant légèrement, il lâcha une grimace de douleur. Le voyage avait été difficile et éprouvant. Il avait frôlé la mort plusieurs fois, mais là c'était plus psychologique. Il avait été touché de trop près par une affaire de famille qui s'était malheureusement mal fini. Cette mission l'avait profondément touché et avait remis en question tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent. L'homme brun souffrait d'un mal profond. Il ressentait un grand vide… Sa famille lui manquait et ce sentiment douloureux perdurait. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il ne supportait plus cette distance qu'il avait dû installer entre lui et sa famille afin de les protéger. Le prétendu pilote dénoua sa cravate noire puis ouvrit la boîte à gants côté passager. Il en sortit un sac plastique et récupéra ses effets personnels. L'assurance de sa voiture au nom de Neal Cassidy, sa montre offerte par ses enfants à Noël dernier, une photo d'eux et de leur mère, un collier en cuir avec un anneau argenté accroché dessus puis son portable. Il l'alluma, il avait de nombreux SMS et appels en absence. Quelques uns venaient d'amis et la majorité de sa famille.

_« Salut Pa' ! Comment vas-tu ? Lors notre dernière conversation sur Skype, tu étais en Italie. Tu es où maintenant ? »_ signée Charley.

_« Tu réponds plus aux mails qu'aux SMS apparemment. Mais bon ça va, 2-3 SMS dans le mois, c'est pas la mer à boire ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, Maman le fait déjà assez bien pour deux ! »_ signée Charley.  
><em><br>« Tu me manques Papa. J'espère que tu rentreras bientôt »_ signé Henry.

_« Bonjour Pa'. J'espère que tu vas bien… Maman et moi on voulait savoir si… enfin si tu serais là pour mon anniversaire dans un mois. On préfèrerait te prévenir. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as le temps. Bisous »_ signé Henry.

_« Salut Neal… As-tu reçu mon mail ? J'aimerai que tu me dises quand tu seras en congé, histoire que je ne fasse pas trop de projets avec les enfants à ce moment-là. J'espère que ce sera pour bientôt, tu leur manques »_ signée Emma.

_« Papa, quand est-ce que tu rentres ?»_ signée Charley.

Il y en avait bien une dizaine de messages de sa famille. Ses enfants devaient penser que ça leur coûterait beaucoup de crédit puisqu'ils croyaient que leur père emportait toujours son portable avec lui. Or ce n'était pas le cas. D'ailleurs, Emma avait dû le constater avec les factures des téléphones. Il ne prenait des nouvelles d'eux que par internet et Neal les contactait par téléphone seulement quand il avait fini son travail.

« -Quelle idée de leur avoir offert ces portables il y a deux mois », pensa-t-il, amusé mais aussi quelque peu inquiet.

Il ne voulait pas faire naître la suspicion dans la tête d'Emma ou de ses enfants. Puis il soupira tristement. Neal Cassidy pensait que rien ne le séparerait de sa famille et pourtant, il y avait eu ce divorce 7 ans auparavant. Henry était encore très jeune, mais Charley, leur fille aînée, avait été très affectée par la nouvelle. Il donnerait tout pour remonter le temps tant il regrettait. Neal aimait toujours Emma, son ex-femme. Il avait juste fait le choix de préserver sa famille d'une vérité dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. C'était confidentiel et il était lié depuis des années par un contrat qu'il ne pouvait rompre. Il leur mentait au quotidien et il détestait ça. Emma aussi. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné… Sur ces tristes pensées, il prit le fameux collier dans sa main et contempla l'alliance. Il avait eu un mariage heureux, bien que fondé sur un mensonge et pourtant, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait sa demande. Neal avait réalisé depuis longtemps qu'elle serait la seule femme qu'il voudrait épouser et avec qui il voudrait passer le reste de sa vie. Il attacha le collier autour de son cou et le cacha sous sa chemise. En rentrant chez lui, il se changerait et appellerait son fils pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il n'avait pas d'autres missions prévues avant 3 semaines. Or son anniversaire était dans 2 semaines. Il avait hâte de les revoir. Neal scruta de nouveau la photo et un éclat de souffrance brilla dans ses yeux.

« - Est-ce si impensable de vouloir revenir sur sa décision après ce que je viens de vivre ? … J'ai besoin d'eux. La vie est trop précieuse. Je ne veux plus continuer à conserver cette distance entre eux et moi. Je veux profiter d'eux et rattraper tout ce temps perdu. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, abattu.

Neal Cassidy ferait tout pour ça, il en faisait la promesse.

_À suivre…_

**Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire si mon travail vous plaît :3.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici la suite de SECRET. Alors il ne faut pas me taper pour la fin! Vous vous doutez bien que j'aime faire des petits suspenses de malade pour vous tenir en haleine. Je sens que ça va débattre xD. Et c'est là que mes lecteurs flippent lol. Lily ma correctrice a été... comment dire... tiraillée par la situation. Me faites-vous confiance? Telle est la question! :p.**

**Je remercie Marguerite Roxton-Jones pour le petit follow, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Bon lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>

L'ancien voleur remit ses lunettes, rangea ses effets personnels et prit la route jusqu'à Seattle. Cinq heures et demi plus tard, il se gara sur un parking public gratuit. Il enleva son chapeau de pilote qu'il cala sous son bras, descendit de son véhicule tout en prenant sa mallette métallique et ses affaires. L'homme brun essuya rapidement du dos de sa main les gouttes de sueur qui perlait son front. Pour un mois de septembre, le ciel était bien ensoleillé et la température était étouffante. Neal Cassidy était heureux d'être enfin arrivé chez lui. Il ferma sa portière, enclencha la sécurité puis se dirigea vers son appartement. Il sortit son trousseau de clés de sa poche et effleura son passe sur la surface prévue à cet effet sur la porte d'entrée. Ensuite, il entra et prit l'ascenseur qui l'emmena au 2ème étage. En quelques minutes, il était dans son antre. L'appartement était épuré et lumineux. Quelques photos étaient encadrées sur les murs ainsi que des peintures. Il ferma sa porte à double tour et lâcha enfin un soupir. Il abandonna sa mallette à l'entrée ainsi que le sac plastique avec ses effets personnels, posa son chapeau sur le porte-manteau et alla directement vers la salle de bains. Il avait bien besoin d'une douche maintenant. Neal déboutonna sa chemise blanche à là va vite. Sous celle-ci se présenta un haut noir bien rembourré. Il étouffait avec ce dernier, surtout par cette chaleur. Il enleva les scratchs, le retira et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le fameux pilote en sortit un drap de bain blanc noué à la taille et un plus petit sur la tête, séchant méticuleusement à deux mains ses cheveux mouillés. Dès que ce fut fait, il reposa la petite serviette autour de son cou, récupéra le sac plastique et prit sa mallette pour aller la ranger dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il s'affala sur son grand lit beige et sortit son portable du sac transparent. Neal décida alors de prendre le temps de lire les autres messages reçus sur son portable et qui ne venaient pas de sa famille. Il y en avait quelques uns de ses amis et collègues de travail.

_« Hey Neal ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es parti comme un voleur… le groupe se pose des questions »_ signé A.

_« Il faut qu'on se voie. J'ai l'impression que notre mission t'a plus chamboulé que tu n'as voulu l'admettre » _signée C.

_« Salut Neal. Tu as prévu cette semaine de passer voir tes enfants à Portland ? Je te dis ça, car je serais dans le coin. On pourrait se voir samedi soir et boire un verre au bar si ça te tente ? Il y aura sûrement Will et August de la partie. On irait au Lounge bar. Tiens-moi au courant ! En espérant que tu seras des nôtres ! + l'ami ! » _signé R.

_« Allez dis oui ! Viens samedi ! On n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion d'être en pause tous ensemble, nous la « Suicide squad » ! Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas calé niveau comics contrairement à ton fils ! Inculte ! Non plus sérieusement…viens… ça nous ferait plaisir… je sais que tu es tracassé en ce moment… Mais Neal, tu as essayé… Tu as fait de ton mieux dans cette affaire. Comme nous tous. Bref nous sommes là au besoin. Ne reste surtout pas seul. À bientôt mon pote » _signé W.

_« Je suis d'accord avec Will. Si t'as besoin de parler, tu n'as qu'à passer un coup de fil ! D'ailleurs si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi avant demain soir, je te harcèle ! Maintenant appellent tes gosses, ça fait trop longtemps que tu ne les as pas vu. »_ signé A.

Il semblerait que les trois compères étaient ensemble au moment de l'envoi de ces messages.

« -Ils se sont tous donné le mot ou quoi ? », lança Neal quelque peu amusé.

Il était touché par ces messages inquiets pour lui. Il avait très peu d'amis, ceux-là étaient précieux. Ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun tout en étant chacun différent. L'homme brun travaillait la plupart du temps avec son coéquipier August. C'est un mec brun et barbu, intelligent et plein de malice. Mais il arrivait que le pilote se retrouve avec ses autres collègues pour un voyage également. Neal rêvassait à ce sujet quand un nouveau SMS apparut sur son portable.

_« Bien rentré ? »_ signée C.

Il décida de répondre à ses amis.

_« Oui, je suis arrivé chez moi. J'imagine que tu vas te pointer chez moi dans la soirée ? »_

_« Tu as tout compris, coco ! À tout à l'heure donc ! »_ signée C.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en bougeant la tête. Il n'y couperait pas. Elle était pire qu'une maman poule.

_« Pas besoin de vous rameuter, il y a Clo qui s'en charge. Je vais appeler mon gamin, c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Il sera très heureux de savoir que je serais présent. »_

Il l'envoya à August. Ce dernier lui répondit tout de suite après.

_« Elle était très contrariée par ton départ donc bon courage ! Tu m'étonnes ! Tu salueras ta petite famille pour moi ! »_ signé A.

L'ancien voleur sourit légèrement bien qu'envahit par de la nostalgie puis il continua ses textos.

_« Je serais de la partie, Robin. Nous sommes mardi. Demain je vais aller à Portland et j'y resterais pendant trois semaines. »_

Cinq minutes plus tard, un SMS fut annoncé.

_« Super ! Je te tiens au courant pour l'horaire ! Je fais circuler l'info. À samedi donc ! »_ signé R.

_« Ouais, à samedi ! »_

Quelques minutes plus tard…

_« Excellent ! À samedi Neal ! » _signé W.

_« Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une virée entre mecs ! Il me tarde. Vive la bière ! »_ signé A.

Neal rit face à la joie quasi communicative de ses amis puis se redressa sur son lit. Il regarda l'heure. Il était 18h02. Il décida de se changer rapidement puis reprit son portable en main pour chercher le numéro de son fils. Entretemps, la douleur à son abdomen le relança à nouveau. Il grimaça. Il allait sûrement avoir un énorme bleu. Il caressa lentement la surface douloureuse en tentant de l'apaiser puis se dirigea vers le salon tout en lançant l'appel. Neal Cassidy colla son portable à l'oreille et attendit que son fils décroche. La réponse fut immédiate.

« -Papa ? C'est toi ?! » s'exclama Henry d'un air ravi.

Le père imaginait le grand sourire sur le visage de son garçon de 13 ans.

« -Oui, bonhomme. Je suis rentré et je t'appelle pour répondre à ta question…, déclara Neal.  
>-Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux.<br>- Je ne travaille pas pendant trois semaines donc je serais là, Henry, le rassura-t-il d'un ton affectueux.  
>-Super ! Je le dirai à Mam' ! Là elle est toujours au boulot. Ashley est donc à la maison, l'informa l'adolescent.<p>

-La baby-sitter ?  
>-Ouaiiiiiiiiis. Charley trouve qu'on a plus l'âge pour ça. En même temps, nous ne sommes pas majeurs. Maman n'a pas le choix pour l'instant. Dans deux ans, ce sera autre chose… Charley voudra commander ! »<p>

Le père d'Henry entendit une voix féminine au loin interrompre Henry.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu dis Henry ? s'exclama ladite concernée.  
>-Euh, rien, répliqua Henry en pouffant de rire.<br>-Si, tu parles encore dans mon dos. T'es vraiment qu'un sale morveux! Viens là!... Et à qui tu parles ? » s'enquit Charley, contrariée et essoufflée.

Neal rit puis entendit des pas rapides et le souffle saccadé de son fils. Sa sœur semblait le courser.

« -Arrête de courir Henry ! Qui c'est au téléphone ? Tu vas me le dire ou je te rétame par terre ?  
>-Je ne te le dirai pas ! » la charria son frère.<p>

Charley fut donc sans pitié et Neal déduisit qu'elle avait réussi à faire tomber son petit frère en entendant un bruit sourd. Henry marmonna un « aïe ».

« -Henry cesse d'embêter ta sœur ! lâcha Neal au téléphone.  
>-D'accord ! acquiesça ce dernier à son interlocuteur en riant.<br>-Rhaaaaaaa, Henry ! À qui tu parles ? s'écria la sœur aînée.  
>-C'est papa !<br>-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! T'es vraiment qu'un sale gamin ! Passe-moi le téléphone s'il te plaît… Salut Papa ! Tu es à Seattle ? répondit Charley en prenant le portable et mettant le haut parleur, l'air de rien.  
>- Bonjour, ma puce. Oui, j'ai trois semaines de repos. N'est-ce pas génial ?<br>-Trop ! Tu viens quand à Portland ?  
>-En fin de semaine, mentit-il pour une raison qui lui était propre.<br>-D'accord…  
>-Comment ça va à l'école ?<br>-Oh, la routine…  
>- Charley a eu une mauvaise note en maths et elle ne sait pas comment elle va le dire à maman ! cafta Henry.<br>-Mais Henry ! Arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'y arrive pas avec les maths. C'est bien la seule matière où je peine, avoua-t-elle tristement.  
>-Je peux t'aider moi ! lui lança son frère d'un air compatissant.<br>-Ce n'est pas ton niveau l'intello !  
>-T'en sais rien !<br>-Et toi, Henry ? les coupa Neal voyant que ça partait dans tous les sens.  
>- Moi, ça va. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un A en algèbre et en physique, annonça celui-ci près de sa sœur, content.<br>-On a un petit génie dans la famille, railla Charley, grincheuse.  
>-T'es juste jalouse !<br>-Henry, ne prends pas la grosse tête ! Ça ne te va pas du tout ! s'interloqua sa sœur.  
>-Mmh, ok, s'excusa-t-il alors soudain plus sérieux, voyant qu'il avait été trop loin.<br>- J'espère que ce n'est pas toujours comme ça à la maison ? les questionna leur père, inquiet.  
>-Non, Papa ! lancèrent ses enfants.<br>-En temps normal, on ne se chahute pas ! tranquillisa Charley.  
>-Mais on aime bien se taquiner ! Tu connais le dicton papa, « <em>qui aime bien, châtie bien<em> » ! ajouta l'adolescent près du téléphone.  
>-En effet… »<p>

Charley et Henry rirent de leur père.

« -Suffit, vous deux ! Vous direz à votre mère que j'ai appelé. Je la contacterais demain pour la prévenir de mon arrivée à Portland, les réprimanda Neal d'un ton faussement grondeur.  
>-Ok, papa ! À très bientôt alors ! s'enthousiasma l'adolescent de 13 ans.<br>- D'accord ! Bisous ! » répondit à son tour la jeune fille.

Du salon d'Emma Swan, Ashley observait avec amusement, mais aussi avec attendrissement cet échange. Du côté du père, Neal ressentit un flot d'amour et de tendresse.

« -Je vous aime les enfants. À bientôt, souffla le père, ému.  
>-Nous aussi ! » renchérirent-ils scotchés au téléphone.<p>

Puis Neal raccrocha après ses mots. Il chercha son chargeur et brancha son portable. Dans l'heure qui suivit, il prépara ses affaires pour le départ initialement prévu demain et non en fin de semaine pour Portland. Pourquoi avait-il menti ? Tout simplement parce qu'il voulait rester en retrait et observer leur quotidien sans qu'ils soient bouleversés par son arrivée. Il voulait savoir si tout allait bien pour eux. C'était une façon de connaître la vérité. Avec tout ça, l'ancien voleur réalisa qu'il n'avait pas transmis le message d'August à Charley et Henry.

« -Ce sera pour une prochaine fois » conclut-t-il, quelque peu harassé.

Il songea alors à demain. Si tout allait bien, Emma serait disponible vers 8h. Neal appréhendait toujours un peu ces appels, qu'ils viennent de lui ou d'elle. Entendre Emma au téléphone ou la voir le remuait au plus profond de son être. Il soupira lentement, rongé de nouveau par le chagrin et sur ses pensées moroses, il prépara son repas. Deux heures plus tard, on sonna à son interphone. Neal ouvrit l'accès sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait puis quelques instants plus tard, on toqua à sa porte. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une petite blonde se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre. Le pilote ferma la porte sans rien dire et la serra contre lui.

_À suivre…_

**Alors, verdict?**


End file.
